


Pumpkin Patch Parents

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Sam, Dean, Alex, and Claire get roped into a “family bonding” experience involving pumpkins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 27:** A more traditional farm
> 
> Please note that I’ve never actually been on a farm before. I don’t exactly know how things work.

“Oh my god,” she cursed under her breath. “Why are we here?” she asked in a louder voice.

“Because we all had shitty childhoods,” Dean replied petulantly.

“Not all of us, Zero-One,” Claire pointed out cheekily as she walked behind him.

“Shut up, Dorothy,” he snarked back.

Alex rolled her eyes at both of them, staring around her with a bored expression.  She’d rather be back in Sioux Falls on house arrest than here with all these wayward orphaned hunters. “Well, who thought this could possibly be a fun idea?” she asked instead.

“It’s supposed to be a good living experience,” Sam offered, though he didn’t sound too convinced.

“How, exactly, is staring at livestock a good living experience?” Dean asked, jumping backwards when a chicken ran past his feet. “Sonofabitch.”

Sam huffed. “I dunno. I wasn’t the one who let _Cas_ pick the venue.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved him off. “If Jody hadn’t listened to Donna we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Can someone please explain to my why we actually came here voluntarily?” Claire asked as she walked passed the pig pen. “We could’ve just went somewhere else and lied.”

Dean sighed. “Because Cas has gotten a little better at telling when I’m lying,” he groused.

“Besides, this farm is supposed to have some of the best pumpkins around, and they’re ripe for harvest,” Sam reasoned. “With Halloween just around the corner, we can pick up a few a do the whole pumpkin carving, seed roasting, pie… mush… whatever you’re supposed to do with them.”

“Dude. Filling. It’s pie filling.”

“Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned against a post, only to jump away with a yelp as a horse came up behind him and started nosing through his hair.  The girls and Dean laughed at him.

“Well now, don’t be shy folks,” a woman that looked to be around Dean’s age or a little older approached them. “The pumpkin patch is just around this way. I’m sure you fellas and your daughters can find a few you like.” She smiled warmly at them. “It always nice to see a happy couple doing outdoor activities with their family this day and age. Everyone is usually too wrapped up in their electronics to bother.”

“Oh, uh, we’re not-” Dean stuttered at the same time Sam blurted “Oh, _I’m_ not-”

“C’mon, _Papa_ ,” Claire said loudly as she latched onto Dean’s arm and began dragging him in the direction the woman indicated. “Let’s go find the biggest pumpkin _Dad_ can carry!”

Alex grabbed Sam’s hand with a smirk and dragged him after them. “Yeah, _Dad_. I bet you can carry more than _Papa_.”

Sam smirked at Dean’s glare. “Why do I gotta be ‘Papa’?”

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  **Footnotes:**  
>  (1) Zero-One refers to the character Heero Yuy from the anime “Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing”. He is the pilot of the Gundam 01, and is often referred to by his mobile suit’s designation number, particularly by those serving in the military.  
> (2) Dorothy – Dorothy Catalonia – also from “Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing”. Dorothy was a bit of a war monger. I believe she enjoyed the poetic chaos she saw in battle.


End file.
